


Pest

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [43]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kids, Bullying, Crushes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis rolled his eyes, as if being a year older made him so much wiser. " Zayn teases you for a reason."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pest

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I typically don't like Zayn's "bad boy" stereotype, I thought this was just too good to pass up...plus, it's more adorable than anything.... let me know if you want to see more of this one!

"I hate you!" a teary-eyed Liam shouted at the retreating figure. Ever since they had started school, Zayn had been nothing but mean to Liam. It wasn't so much that he was mean that he would tease and bother Liam incessantly, which is almost the same thing for a seven-year old. It was as if Zayn enjoyed seeing the younger boy cry.

Liam just sat and cried as another boy tentatively approached him. This one was Louis, his best friend who was a year older and lived next door to Liam.

"Can you hit him for me?" Liam asked.

Louis just laughed. "As much as I'd love to, I don't think that'll do anything."

"Why not?"

"Because," Louis rolled his eyes, as if being a year older made him so much wiser. " Zayn teases you for a reason."

"What is it?" Maybe Louis did know some things.

"It's because he likes you."

Liam's jaw dropped momentarily before he shook his head violently back and forth. "No. He can't. He hates me. He's so mean."

"I'm telling you, Liam," Louis tries to sound authoritative. "He just wants your attention."

"Well he's not getting it!" Liam didn't like Zayn's way of getting attention. It made him cry.

"I'm just saying!" Louis defended. "I bet he really likes you. Like a lot. Like the way girls like you."

"Eww! That's weird!" Liam twisted his face in disgust. "He's a boy!" 

"Fine," Louis humphed. "Be that way. But my mum is waiting so we have to get going. C'mon."

Liam stood and followed after his friend. Zayn didn't like him. He didn't like Zayn. Not even as friends. Definitely not like _that_. He shuddered just thinking about it. No, the best option was definitely just to stay as far away from Zayn Malik as possible.

If only it was that easy.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Continue? review please!


End file.
